


Coming Soon: The Changeling

by Paige_Turner36



Series: Fics coming soon... [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-6A, Anti-Blue Fairy, Anti-CS, Anti-Emma, Anti-Hook, Episode AU: s06e09 the Changeling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Golden Queen Romance!, Shears of Destiny, The Changeling - Freeform, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: With Belle’s pregnancy mysteriously accelerated and the people around her urging her to send the baby away, Rumple has to act fast to remove the Changeling before he loses his son for good.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Fics coming soon... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435633
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	Coming Soon: The Changeling

**Author's Note:**

> (Dramatic) Canon divergent:
> 
> 6x01: after Belle leaves through the portal, a gust of wind hits some of the Morpheus dust in Rumple’s face. He sees his real son who, through the power of time travel in dreams, warns him that he and Belle are in danger.
> 
> 6x02 and 6x03: events as they were; Rumple makes a deal with the Evil Queen that she’ll leave Belle and their son alone, and asking Charming to deliver the tape for their child to Belle.
> 
> 6x04: Rumple goes to the Jolly Roger to warn Belle about Hyde. Despite Belle’s I-won’t-believe-you-but-I’ll-still-use-it-against-you attitude, Rumple surprises her by explaining that he’s the reason that Dr Jekyll’s serum worked. And because Hyde blames Rumple for the death of the woman he loved, that made Belle a target. ‘Can I trust that you can trust that he [Hook] can be trusted to keep you safe?’ Though Belle assures him, Rumple gives Belle a box containing her mother’s necklace that he’d found in his shop before he leaves to remove the threat. Rumple goes to confront Hyde, but Hyde gains the upper hand and uses Rumple to create a barrier spell around the Jolly Roger. When Belle asks what he’s doing Hyde replies, holding up the dagger, ‘As he’s told!’ Rumple can only watch in fear as Jekyll advances on Belle. But as Belle throws up her hands, her mother’s necklace glows white, creating a barrier spell protecting her and the baby. Hook arrives to kill Jekyll, much to Belle’s horror, who decides she can no longer live on his ship. Rumple and Belle meet on the docks to discuss his hair cut (which Belle likes), the reason why Rumple was so interested in getting the, thankfully, failed serum to work (‘I would never want to lose the love I feel for you’) and the necklace. Rumple explains that the power of Collette’s love for Belle imbued in the necklace combined with Belle’s love for their son – a ‘Mothers Love’ – was the strongest shield he could give her to protect them. Even from himself; if (despite his assurances that he would never hurt them) some unforeseen circumstances put him in a position where he could cause them harm. Belle invites Rumple to the sonogram.
> 
> 6x06: Rumbelle attend the sonogram together.
> 
> 6x07: Zelena walks in on the Evil Queen, who has just given Rumple the Shears of Destiny, making a pass at him and, in a fit of jealousy, decides to cause trouble by telling Belle about their supposed love affair and what she believes Rumple intends to do with the Shears. Belle confronts Rumple, believing he wants to use the Shears to make their son love him. Worried that the Changeling and its master might hear him, Rumple can’t tell Belle what he’s really doing, but asks ‘What if I fail?’ and has to take Belle vicious words about being too weak to be good.
> 
> 6x08: Belle goes to Rumple’s shop to find it locked. Believing Rumple has locked himself in there doing who knew what, Belle, in a fit of panic, enlists Zelena and Aladdin’s help to steal Merlin’s wand so she can leave Storybrooke. Rumple arrives in time to stop them and angrily confronts Belle about getting a street rat to do her dirty work and steal from him and conspiring to steal his second born son with the woman who took his first born. Rumple reveals that the reason his shop was shut during the day with his car still parked outside was because he was across the street having a session with Dr Hopper – a confusion that could’ve been avoided if Belle had just called him. No longer able to trust his wife, and to ensure that Belle cannot leave Storybrooke, Rumple places a golden bracelet on her, effectively grounding her and it cannot be removed until he had achieved what he set out to do. ‘I’m sorry, Belle, but until the threat to our child is neutralized, you will remain here. And you can tell Regina if she really wants to stop herself? Then pull yourself together.’ To get Zelena back Rumple tells the Evil Queen to prove her worthiness by killing her.
> 
> The story picks up in the library where Belle is trying to find a way to stop Rumple, and Rumple appears to make things right…
> 
> So still angst-y but hopefully in less of an OOC-want-to-slit-my-wrists sort of way.
> 
>   
Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

_‘It may not always seem apparent at the time, but everything I do is for you [my family]. To keep you safe.’ – Rumplestiltskin_


End file.
